Mauser Pistol
The is a pistol featured in Red Dead Redemption. Description The Mauser Pistol is one of four pistols in the game, alongside the Semi-automatic Pistol, High Power Pistol, and Volcanic Pistol. It is also one of the five rare weapons that must be obtained in order to reach 100% Completion in the game (each weapon contributes 0.5%). Acquisition Single Player *It can be purchased later in the game at the Blackwater gunsmith in the West Elizabeth chapter for $800 ($400 if Honor is high enough or $1200 if it is low enough). *The player may also complete the Rockstar Games Social Club challenge to unlock the Gun Set 4 cheat in order to obtain this weapon (See Cheats in Redemption). Multiplayer *The is unlocked into the player's regular Inventory upon reaching Rank 49. **The "Mauser Murder" Weapon Challenges are unlocked at the same level. Completion of these challenges turns the weapon golden for the player. *It can also be obtained by killing another player who has the weapon equipped. *In Free Roam, it can be found in the small house within the Twin Rocks gang hideout. *It is seldom found being used by players in Free Roam, due to it being unlocked at Level 49 (the penultimate level of experience) and the fact that players entering Legend Mode lose access to the weapon until returning to level 49. Undead Nightmare *In Undead Nightmare, the Mauser, along with the Carcano Rifle, can be obtained by completing Rank 5 undead Sharpshooter Challenge. *As a second option, like in Singleplayer, players can also use cheats to obtain this weapon. *This is the Ravager Class' starting weapon in Multiplayer mode Undead Overrun, along with the Sawed-off shotgun and Dynamite. Tips and Tricks *The Mauser Pistol is a fully automatic gun, meaning that if the fire button is held down, the gun will shoot continuously until the magazine empties, making it the only automatic weapon that is not mounted. However, the rate of fire is drastically reduced in Multiplayer. *The player can fire the Mauser Pistol more quickly in multiplayer by firing it as a semi automatic gun, and rapidly tapping the fire button. *Having the largest magazine capacity of any pistol makes the Mauser an excellent choice for Dead-Eye Targeting, as well as dueling. *Although it is not the most powerful handgun available, the large magazine and blistering rate of fire enables the user to "double-tap" multiple targets; two torso hits from a Mauser will kill any NPC, and all but the biggest animals. *The player can get the Mauser pistol and all other rare weapons in Blackwater at the beginning of the game by getting arrested in a certain area north of MacFarlane's Ranch and being transported to Blackwater, given you have the funds and are able to make the jump back across Dixon's. *The Mauser Pistol, when used with Dead-Eye, has enough shots for the player to put two or more bullets into each respective body part (2 head, 2 chest, 2 left arm, 2 right arm, 2 left leg, 2 right leg, 3 extra shots). *Due to its large magazine (holding 15 rounds) and medium power, it is very effective on horseback. It is also very useful when used in Dead-Eye, allowing the player to mark and execute many enemies. The large magazine also makes this gun very effective with some of the upper levels of the Sharpshooter Challenges Ambient Challenge. *It is a very effective weapon against any other player in any game mode, due to its somewhat large magazine size and high fire rate. *The weapon will kill any NPC with one shot to the head or two to the torso, making it very useful against Lawmen, bandits, and other NPCs. Trivia *The Mauser Pistol is based on the real world Mauser C96, specifically the M712 Schnellfeuer ("Fast Fire") variant. The Mauser M712 Schnellfeuer ''however was not manufactured until the late 1920's, which is little over a decade after RDR's latest date. *John Marston is shown holding a Mauser in some of the game's loading screens. *Marston and Dutch are the only two characters in the game to use this weapon. *An ad in the 1914 newspaper states that despite the outbreak of the First World War in Europe, it is still acceptable to buy Mauser pistols from the gunsmith in Blackwater. *In Multiplayer, it fires slower in full-auto than if the player fired it semi-automatically. Gallery Pistol.png|The Mauser pistol, as seen in the player's inventory. mauserpistol.png|Rockstar's description of the Mauser pistol. Rdr rare weapons.jpg|John after purchasing a Mauser Pistol Deadly assassin.jpg|Marston wearing the Deadly Assassin Outfit, wielding the Mauser. Savvy Merchant.jpg|Marston pointing the Mauser at Norman Deek. Achievements/Trophies The can be used to unlock the following Trophies/Achievements. ---- ---- ---- ---- Related Content Category:Weapons in Redemption Category:Pistols